A Lover's Spat or An Enemy's Love
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: Alucard gets caught by Anderson. But why does it seem like Alucard is the one calling the shots? Yaoi, slash, m/m; if you don't like, don't look. Anderson/Alucard. Please be gentle with your comments, this is my second lemon fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, Alucard, how are you feeling?" The priest asked the man chained to the cell wall. There was a crazed grin on his face.

"Fine. Even if the accommodations are less than satisfactory." The vampire replied with a smile of equal caliber.

The two stared down one another, Anderson soaking in him victory. The fight that had led to the current predicament was one of awesome proportions. They fought for several hours, each landing blows. It ended when one of the Christian's men was able to get a clear shot at the dark haired immortal. Already weakened from the many wounds, Alucard fell. Anderson, acting quickly, ordered his men to bring his adversary to the basement of an old cathedral.

It had been outfitted in the early 19th century as a dungeon for heretics. The walls thick, soundproof stone, laced with heavy steel chains and shackles. The building had been blessed for every kind of demon, a ritual that Anderson continued each year. The spell didn't have enough power to kill the demon that hung by his arms before him. But it was enough to dampen his already sluggish powers.

Still damaged from the fight and the blessings, Alucard was unable to shift out of and away from the "House of God". Anderson was the first to break the silence with a gloating laugh.

"And what are you laughing about?"

"How ridiculously easy it was to finally overtake you."

"If it was so easy, why did it take to long? And even then you needed the help of your crones."

Anderson chose to ignore the others words and took to striding proudly in front of him. His steps faltered, however, when a deep rumbling was heard. Turning the priest gave Alucard a questioning look.

"You know, even before the fight I hadn't ha much of a chance to eat. And then all these wounds seem to have heightened that need."

"If you actually think I'll let you..._feed_ off of anyone-"

"There are other ways of sating me, besides spilling blood."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, would that be?"

A lecherous smile spread across the already strange features of the man. Anderson knew the implications of that look and didn't need the vampire to explain, but that didn't stop him from making it all the more clearer.

"Let's fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Let's fuck."_

It seemed those two simple words broke the blonde man. He stood, frozen in front of his not-so-mortal enemy.

"Wh-what?"

"Let's fuck. Shag. Make like rabbits. Have sex. Do it. Or what ever charming euphemisms they have these days...Clear enough yet?" the smile never left his face.

Anderson blinked. Alucard never seemed like one that would beat around the bush or mince his words. But that was just crude.

"There are several things wrong with what you just said."

"Don't give me any crap about not feeling anything for me. I've felt your dick, hard, when we fight."

Anderson had the decency to blush, however lightly, at the truth of the accusation.

"In any case the church condemns acts of homosexuality, in any form." Anderson said as though that ended all arguments.

"If neither of my lusts are allowed to be fulfilled, I won't be able to control myself. I will have the strength to break these bonds, tear you down and find a new prey. So think of it as saving a life, or three."

Anderson gave Alucard a strange look, "It almost sounds like you'd rather have sex than kill innocents."

"You make it sound as though I enjoy killing others to sustain my life. Though in all truth I'd rather not have to face my master with a bloody maw."

They once again began to size each other up. Anderson, though doubting the others claim of his power, didn't like to gamble with others lives. And as much as he didn't want to admit it he did feel┘something for this man. It only for his attitude, that reminded him so much of himself.

With a sound between a sigh and a growl, Anderson advanced, but paused before he got within lunging distance.

"You try anything strange-"

"Do you really think I'd waste this opportunity? I haven't been laid in years, too dangerous of a bed mate to risk."

The priest nodded and took the final step closer. Alucard's hat, jacket and guns had already been removed and Anderson's bayonets were left on the others side of the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alucard was already partially hard, just from the thought of what was going to happen. With a pause, Anderson moved his hand forward to cup the others member through the cloth of his pants. Alucard let out a deep groan and ground himself into the firm warmth.

That sound of pleasure is what made the zealot for get all hesitancies and latched onto the smooth neck in front of him. He bit down, harshly enough to draw blood, Alucard moaned loudly. They were both beginning to breathe heavily now.

Anderson, with his free hand, removed the vampire's shirt. His right hand continued to rub and grope, not pausing until the flesh under it was as hard as his own. Stepping back the tanned man removed his own shirt. He moved back to Alucard, their chests arched toward one another as they felt their erections brush.  
With a shuddering moan Anderson shucked himself of the cumbersome pants and helped Alucard out of his. Identical sounds of pure lust filled the air as heated flesh touched. Anderson raked his nails down the pale chest of the devil, searching out one of the still bleeding wounds. Finding one, he dug his fingers in earning a pleased hiss. Now coated in blood, his digits made their way down to the tight ass pressed against the wall. In one swift move all three were buried deep inside the twisting man.

As soon as Alucard felt the intrusion he stopped thrusting forward and instead pushed back on those delightful fingers. This unintentionally caused Anderson to brush against a bundle of nerves which led to an almost animalistic growl to resound in the small room.

Taking that as a sign that Alucard was ready Anderson removed his fingers and replaced them with something a bit bigger. A low moan escaped Anderson as he was swallowed by the tight heat.

Alucard became impatient and started to lift himself on the chains just to slam back down. Anderson, finally getting the picture, held the pale hips of the vampire tightly and pulled out till only the head of his cock remained. One fluid move and he was surrounded once again, he repeated this process. Alucard bucked forward as his prostate was hit over and over again.

Anderson's thrusts started to loose their rhythm and became more frenzied in the race to orgasm. With another growl Alucard came, spilling his seed on both chests. As the muscles around his dick tightened Anderson couldn't hold back and thrust one last time, releasing deep in the sinner's body.

They stood like that, just trying to get their breath back, for several minutes. Once he felt that he wouldn't collapse from unstable legs, Anderson pulled out and leaned against the wall next to Alucard.

"So, still think what we did as wrong?"

"Truthfully? Yes. But worth it. And once I get my pulse to a normal level, I'm going to finally cleanse this world of you. So I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"Hm, I don't really like that plan."

"Didn't expect you to."

"Didn't expect this as well then."

Anderson was about to ask what he meant when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. A tongue wormed its way into his mouth and he allowed it to, not having been kissed in what felt like ages.

Only once Alucard pulled away did the priest notice that his eyes had closed. He kept them like that until he heard a strange noise, it sounded like cloth rustling. Eyelids half-mast, he peeked to see what was causing the disturbance. It was Alucard picking up and putting on his clothes. When dressed he searched out his weapons and other accoutrements, they rested next to Anderson's bayonets. Humming he put everything in place and stood in front of the other man. It was only then did it get through the Father's sex muddled mind what this all meant.

Chancing a quick look at the chains that once held his captive he was shocked to see them shattered. He stood naked and weaponless, backed into a corner with the man that was his enemy. His jaw tightened.

"Well that was a lovely evening, but I must be going now."

The black haired man turned to the front of the cell, heading to the door.

"Wait, so that's it? You were able to get out all this time? Why wait then?"

"I told you," He didn't turn nor stop. "I haven't been laid in years. We will fight again, I'm sure. But until then, have a good night." And with a wave Alucard was gone, leaving a confused but satisfied priest.


End file.
